Brak and Yellow
Overview Brak and Yellow was one of the original twelve teams during the inaugural season of the League of Champions. Among the lower-scoring teams in the league, Brak and Yellow still put together a respectable 7-6 record during their lone active season. However, they missed out on the playoffs after losing a win-and-in scenario on the final week of the regular season. Many of their losses are to blame on an owner error that may have displeased the Fantasy Gods. 2011 Draft Brak and Yellow was awarded the third pick in the 2011 LOC draft by way of randomization. With the third pick they selected Adrian Peterson. The 2011 scoring system did not favor RBs, thus AP became the team's fouth highest scorer behind Tony Romo (selected 46th overall) and their top two WRs Fitzgerald and Smith (22 and 99, respectively). Perhaps the most radical picks for BAY in the draft was the decision to take a kicker in the 11th round, seemingly too early. However, the owner cannot take full credit or blame as they autodrafted their team. Brak and Yellow would retain every player from their draft except for Kenny Britt, who was swapped out for Preston Parker on October 12th, 2011 weeks after landing on IR. This represents the fewest transactions made by a manager in LOC history. Strong Start Brak and Yellow started 2-0 and was averaging the second most points in the league in the month of September. Their week-one performance featured three players who all topped 40 points. At the time it seemed the team was poised for a big season. Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, BAY would only cross the 200-point threshold once more the rest of the season. Romo's gutsy week two performance raised questions about his availability moving forward. He had broken a rib and punctured a lung against San Francisco. Amazingly, he continued to play, though it was not enough to save this team. PasswordGate Brak and Yellow suffered their first loss in week three of the regular season. In an even bigger loss, starting WR Kenny Britt tore both his ACL and MCL and was placed on season-ending IR. Breaking one of the prime directives of the Fantasy Gods, BAY not only kept Britt on the roster but continued to start him. In week four, with Britt in the starting lineup, they were stomped by #FreeOJ (then Bust a Cap). During the period during which they could not muster up the energy to retrieve their password, BAY dropped three straight games. Kenny Britt averaged 0 points in those games in the starting lineup. On October 12th, BAY regained control of the team and dropped Kenny Britt in the one roster move of the season. While the Gods are merciful and could probably have forgiven the team for their password problem, BAY put the nail in their season's coffin in week eight. Facing the winless GregCincoDos, Brak and Yellow not only lost but failed to start both a kicker and a defense. With five games remaining, BAY found themselves two games below .500. Late Surge and Consolation Round Brak and Yellow picked things up as the season wore on. Beating the hapless ma ma momma said was a start, but then they followed up with their third and final 200+ game of the year, beating the playoff bound GaroppoblowMe (then Lock THIS). In doing so, Romo, Fitz, and Chicago D all had their best fantasy games of the season. This made up for the rest of the team scoring just 26 total points. The stars seemed to be aligning for BAY. All they had to do was win out and they were in the playoffs. On the final week of the regular season, facing an eliminated bob's bananas, the team choked. Some may blame it on the autodrafted squad coming back to haunt, others will say it was season-long mismanagement, and still others will say it was the wrath of the Fantasy Gods. Whatever the case, Brak and Yellow was just barely eliminated, despite having the same record as two other playoff teams. Their total points made the difference and had they started full rosters every week, their tale may have ended differently. Beaten and broken, Brak and Yellow limped into the consolation round against the abysmal GregCincoDos and took a second beating from the squad. In the 9th place game they once again faced the bob's bananas team that eliminated them three weeks earlier and again got embarrassed. This time they set a league-low scoring record of 83.90 points. Fold and Legacy Brak and Yellow was not invited to return to the League at the start of the 2012 season. Lazy managing was the team's undoing, coupled with a constant underperformance by key players in key games. At 7-6, many would have assumed the team had a chance to contend. However, they will be remembered for PasswordGate and the Kenny Britt incident more than anything else. Team Statistics Head-to-Head Statistics Power Rankings